Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of flat glass wherein a stream of molten glass is delivered over a refractory surface onto the surface of a pool of molten metal. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of and apparatus for delivering a stream of molten glass onto the surface of a pool of molten metal, wherein the refractory surface, or threshold, is selectively cooled during glass delivery to control threshold erosion to prolong threshold life.